


Born to die

by Madmancas



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/F, Female Min Yoongi | Suga, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmancas/pseuds/Madmancas
Summary: forced by the principal yoonji tries everything to get her crush Y/n to attend school but something from the past is holding you back





	Born to die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepypetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypetals/gifts).



> this series is dedicated to my lovely and dear friend @sleepypetals who loves yoonji and mainly inspired me to write a fic about her, so thanks peachi and i love you!!

'Oh look who decided to grace us!“ Snickered Y/n as she was sitting on the couch next to a girl with pink hair.  Yoonji stood in front of her, arms crossed with a frown painting her face. ’‘You should be at school-” Y/n interrupted her “ yeah well so should you but here you are ,so whats you point.” Yoonji sighed “ As i was saying before you rudely interrupted me-” She glared at Y/n “-the principal made me come here to drag your ass back to school, believe me i don’t want this as much as you do.”

Y/n rolled her eyes at that and took at drag of her cigaret. “ Since we all agree that we don’t want you here why don’t you do us a favor and  _just leave?”_ She asked and blew the smoke right into Yoonji’s face. The girl seemed unfazed by the action and sighed again. She was starting to get annoyed of Y/n. Sure Yoonji was the honor student and Class rep but that didn’t mean that the Principal had to force her to go look for Y/n _right?_ Well obviously not cause here she was, in what she assumed to be the living room with three other people that were skipping school.

“Lets make a deal” Y/n’s voice ripped her back to reality “You leave today and tell the principal i’m sick and ill be in class tomorrow” Yoonji raised an eyebrow at that. “Do you really think i believe you?” Y/n shrugged her shoulders “ thats up to you but as you said you don’t want to be here so it ain’t like you got anything to lose right?”  _Wrong_ ****Yoonji thought, she had a lot to lose, firstly her own dignity in being a perfectionist  with every task she’s assigned to even if they came in a form like this situation.  ’'Alright i agree, but if you don’t show up ill hunt you down, not even your little friends can help you then’’ Yoonji replied and squinted her eyes.

At that Y/n jumped up , their faces only a few inches away from each other. “Oh but you think money can?” she hissed and jabbed her finger into Yoonji’s chest “Try me, i’ll show you that money cant save your sorry ass” Yoonji smirked at that “we’ll see”.

The next day Yoonji stood in front of the same door as yesterday. She sighed she didn’t know why she even had a glimpse of hope that Y/n would appear in class when it was clear as a day that she wouldn’t keep her end of the deal.  She knocked and a few seconds later the door opened revealing the pink haired girl.

“What do you want?” She asked and leaned against the door “If you’re looking for Y/n try somewhere else, she hasn’t come home since you left yesterday” Yoonji raised her eyebrows at that “Let me in i want to see it for myself.” The girl sighed and stepped away letting the black haired girl walk into the apartment.

Yoonji walked into the living room where a group of girls were chilling on the couch passing a joint around while music was playing in the background.  She sighed and crossed her arms. The pink haired girl was right, there were no traces of Y/n. “Do you know when she’ll be back?” Yoonji asked. The nameless girl ran her hands through her hair “Listen i don’t know when she’ll come back, you can stay here and wait for her or come back in a few hours , i don’t care.” Yoonji’s frown deepened at that. She opened her mouth to say something one of the girls on the couch interrupted her

'Tae-hui its your turn’’ the girl said and held the joint towards her. She accepted it with a smile, took a drag and looked at Yoonji. “You want some?” she asked as she blew out the smoke. “No thank you” Yoonji replied monotone and crinkled her nose in disgust. Tae-hui shrugged her shoulders and continued to smoke.

“If Y/n comes back hold her here and call me” At that the tall girl raised her eyebrow “ Thats between ya’ll ,either you pay me or you do it on your own.” She retorted and held out her hand as if she was waiting for a payment. “You know what , never mind” Yoonji sighed, turned around and walked out of the apartment. The Principal is going to kill her if she doesn’t get Y/n to attend school. Where in the wold could she be? She pondered as she was walking down the road.  From far she could make out a person walking or rather limping towards her. The person seemed to be rather wobbly on their feet as they bumped into Yoonji as they passed by.

“Watch out” barked a rather familiar strained voice. “Y/n?” Yoonji asked and the person she assumed to be said girl halted immediately. “Y/n?” she repeated and stepped closer to the  girl.

Y/n groaned and staggered. Alarmed Yoongi rushed over and tried to hold her up. “Fuck why are you so heavy” Yoonji grunted as Y/n had one arm over her shoulder. “My day’s already been fucked up but now i had to meet the grand Bitch herself ”  Y/n muttered and held on to Yoonji.

'Where have you been? what happened to you? Why didn’t you hold on to the promise?“ Y/n only groaned at that ’'Can you not? Im dying over here” “No shit Sherlock” Replied Yoonji with an raised eyebrow.  ’'Lets go to my place i doubt you have anything sanitary in that house’’ She stated and took out her phone calling the Driver that usually drove her to any destination. Y/n stayed silent, breathing through her mouth, her head hanging low letting her hair fall into her face .

A few minutes later Driver Kim pulled up and jumped out of the car. “Miss is everything alright? the text sounded urgent” he said and looked at Yoonji until he saw Y/n leaning against her. 'Oh my god’’ he gushed and took over in holding up Y/n “Miss get in the car we have to treat her immediately before she passes out or worse dies”  She rolled her eyes at that. Driver Kim was always so dramatic making an elephant out of a fly.

As they got into the car she took out the phone and dialed her private doctor and told him to come to her Mansion as fast as possible. Fifteen minutes later they arrived and they rushed inside. They put her into the one of the thousand rooms she had and five minutes later a disheveled Doctor ran into room. “Miss Min what could it possible be to be calling me at this hour” he heaved and ran his hand through his hair. She nodded towards the passed out girl laying on the bed. He Immediately started to work on her wound and an half an hour later he was finished.

He took off his gloves and turned towards Yoonji “ She was lucky that you called me any longer and she might’ve died of blood loss” The look of surprise flashed across her face “She needs to take the pain meds for a few days and keep the stitches clean.’'He said, stood up and walked over to the door ’'Of course the best would be if she could visit a doctor in a week for a check up” He bowed and bit his farewells.

Yoonji who was still seated next to the bed looked at Y/n who was now sleeping peacefully. Her face looked soft compared to when she’s awake. She sighed “Why do you have to make everything so hard” she whispered and stood up “Good night” and flicked the light off.

The next morning Yoonji didn’t expect to find the room empty. No little note or any other type of message that could locate where Y/n was. The black haired girl pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Where the hell has that girl gone to now? she wondered . She looked over to the clock and saw that it was time to go to school. She’d worry about Y/n later right now her biggest concern was the Principal. She really didn’t want lose her reputation and shell make sure that Y/n attends school even if thats the last thing she’ll do.  

She greeted the people in the classroom as she entered and sat down at her table. Suddenly she heard people start to whisper and as she lifted her head she saw why. Y/n just entered the Classroom, bruised and battered, her uniform sloppy and her hair in a bun and mostly looking bored. She sat down next and laid her head on the table. Yoonji stood up and walked over to Y/n.

“Why did you leave without telling me” She asked and crossed her arms. Y/n ignored her  ’’ shouldn’t you at least say thank you to the person who saved your life?“ ’'Ok but no one asked you to?” Y/n replied annoyed and lifted her head to glare at Yoonji. The black haired girl raised her eyebrows at that “You would have died if i didn’t’ ” Id rather be dead’’ Y/n retorted. “Well its not like i   _care_ what you want but the principal told me your grades are shitty and now i have to tutor you-” Y/n grimaced at that “So meet me after school and we’ll go to my place to study” Y/n groaned but still agreed to do it. At that Yoonji left and went back to her seat.

_How did i end up like this_ Yoonji wondered, here she thought she’d have to tutor Y/n but it turned out she was way smarter than Yoonji. “Listen you got the answer wrong e is 55” Y/n said and pointed at the equation. “How did you even come to that result?” Yoonji asked in disbelieve and ran her hand through her hair.

Y/n stood up and sat next to her pulling her material with her “ listen closely i’m going to explain this for the last time you hear?” Yoonji nodded. It wasn’t her fault that she couldn’t concentrate or get the equation right. Everything about Y/n distracted her, especially when she was sitting right next to her where she could smell her faint perfume. See how ever so slightly her Y/n’s lashes would touch her cheeks when she blinked or looked down. The way she tucked her hair behind her ear.

It wasn’t like her crush came out of nowhere. She’d been harboring feelings for Y/n since the beginning of high school when they shared the same class for the first time. There was just something about her, Yoonji was labeled as mysterious but the real mystery was Y/n. She wasn’t popular per se but it wasn’t like she was unknown in school.

“Yoonji are you listening to me” Y/n said and waved her hand in front of Yoonji’s face. The black haired girl blinked a few times “yes i am” “you’re not you had this weird look on your face” Y/n said and smiled for the first time since they’ve met. Yoonji was mesmerized by it. “You know this is the first time you’ve smiled” She blurted out. Yoonji wanted to slap herself for that “Oh really?” Y/n hummed a smile still on her face. “You’re actually pretty funny you know that?” she said and ruffled Yoonji’s hair. She huffed and swatted Y/n’s hand “I’m not” “Sure whatever you say sweet cheeks” Y/n replied and turned towards the homework. “So as i was saying”

Its been fifteen minutes and Y/n wasn’t there. To say that Yoonji was pissed was an understatement. If there was something that Yoonji hated more than everything in the world it

would be being unpunctual. Well it partly was her fault, she didn’t have Y/n’s phone number because the girl didn’t own a damn phone. Saying that she’d enjoyed not being available.  20 minutes have passed and Yoonji is still waiting for Y/n at the coffee shop.

They had been meeting up in the past few months for tutor but Yoonji always saw them as dates

Right before she could stand up two guys came up to her table. “Wassup babe we saw you sitting here alone, date stood you up? ” Yoonji sighed and looked blankly at the boy. “No and even if that was the case you’d be the last person i’d hang around with” she replied and tilted her head. At that he got angry “Damn no need to get all bitchy” he said and lifted his hand to grab her. Right before he could touch Yoonji a hand held him back. “I think she made it clear that she doesn’t want anything to do with you” came Y/n’s voice. Said girl pushed past the boys and sat opposite of Yoonji.

“Sorry sweet cheeks something came up” she said and gave her a loop sided smile . She looked like a hot ass mess, hair that was tied into a bun but still frazzled , the uniform was sloppier than usual and she had fresh bruises on her face. “I’m still annoyed at you for being 20 minutes late” Yoonji said unimpressed and stirred her cold coffee. “As i said-” the h/c colored girl said and took out homework “- something came up”  Yoonji hummed at that.

Almost two hours had passed since they started to work on their homework. Y/n looked up, stretched and yawned. The coffeeshop was deserted beside the two girls there were only a few people there. She looked out of the window and froze. “Fuck” Y/n muttered “Yoonji pack your shit now” Yoonji looked at the girl confused “What why?” “For the sake of our lives just listen to me for once and pack your shit” she hissed as she threw her stuff back into her bag. Yoonji complied and stood up.

“Listen put your hoodie up they haven’t seen your face yet”  ’'What who?, who are they?“ Yoonji whispered back but got no reply from the taller girl. Instead she grabbed her arm and bolted out of the shop. Yoonji noticed two people dressed in black were following them and she started to get nervous.  Silently she tugged on Y/n’s sweater in which the girl responded with tightening her grip on her arm. A few minutes later Y/n saw a huge shopping centre and they entered it. At this point  you could say they were running. ’'why are we in the mall” Yoonji whispered loudly. “Stop talking” Y/n growled and dragged the smaller girl into what seemed to be a clothing shop. She looked around and instantly went to where the hoodies were. Y/n picked out a dark red and a blue hoodie that was way to big for both girls and walked to the cashier register and paid for both of them.

Handing Yoonji the blue hoody she motioned for her to get changed and showed her through gestures she’d be in the stall next to her. two minutes later they both stood outside the shop, dressed in different clothing than before as Y/n pulled Yoonji into a hug.

“ Don’t freak out we’re pretending to be a couple-” she whispered into girl’s ear as Yoonji’s heart started to beat loudly. Yoonji gulped , nodded and wrapped her arms around Y/n’s torso. “-Take out your phone and write whoever drives you to school to come and pick you up” “What about you?” she asked and looked up to Y/n , after she sent the message to the driver.

Said girl smiled sadly and caressed yoonji’s cheek. “I’m not worried about me i’m worried about you-” Her faced hardened and she took Yoonji’s hand-“you cant be pulled into this mess, you know-” Yoonji’s phone rang interrupting Y/n,  signaling that Driver Kim was waiting outside. “I’m sorry what were you saying?” Yoonji asked and declined the call. Y/n just shook her head “doesn’t matter c'mon lets get you out of here”

Yoonji just nodded and took her hand as they walked outside and saw the Mercedes parked right in front of the shopping centre. She couldn’t understand  the expression on Y/n’s face before she was interrupted. Y/n opened the car door and gently pushed Yoonji inside. “I know she’s rich and all but please make sure you bring home safely ” She pleaded to Driver Kim. The bald middle aged man just nodded and smiled warmly at her.

Y/n turned around and took one step before Yoonji almost flung herself out of the car just to hold onto the girl “ When is the next time i’ll be able to see you?” she asked , she didn’t know what came over her its like she had this feeling that today might be the last time she’d see Y/n. The taller girl smiled sadly and cupped Yoonji’s cheek and leaned her forehead against Yoonji’s “Soon” she whispered , pain flashing across her face.

Too soon Y/n stood up straight, nodded towards Driver Kim and watched as they  drove away.  Yoonji who was still starring out of the tinted window saw how Y/n’s expression fell , turned around and started to run.

 

 

It has been three weeks since the last time Yoonji saw Y/n. Three agonizing weeks of not seeing her smile, smelling her faint perfume , hearing her voice and honestly it was killing the black haired girl. During the time they studied together, she started to notice the little things about the girl, such as how her nose would crinkle slightly when she laughed, the way she would slightly pout her lips when she was concentrating, how she liked to drink her coffee black with a little bit of milk.

There were days where Yoonji thought that Y/n harbored the same feelings for her, in the way she would look at Yoonji , or how she started to sit closer to her. Some days she’d be touchier than usual, leaning on her shoulder, the hugs would last a bit longer, the smiles would be warmer making Yoonji almost feel like she was starring at the sun.

But then there were days where Y/n would be closed off, giving her short answers, only paying attention when Yoonji had problems with homework. It wasn’t per se that Y/n would explain the material to her rudely but more tiredly, the bags underneath the taller girls eyes and the plasters on her face made it pretty clear that she was outside at god knows which time getting into fights.

On days like that Y/n would dash out of the coffee shop instantly as soon the study session ended ,hardly sparing Yoonji  a glance making it seem as if she was dumped, which annoyed the hell out of the smaller girl as the waitress would shoot her a smile out of pity in which she’d scowl in reply at the worker , hoping to be left alone.

To say that Y/n was an enigma to Yoonji was an understatement. The Mall incident only rose more and more questions. Who were those people that followed them , why did Y/n have that pained expression on her face the last time she saw her and the most important one  _when_ would they be able to meet again. With each passing day the feeling of her never seeing Y/n  grew and that scared the shit out of her.

Yoonji sighed and closed her eyes while she pinched the bridge of her nose, she had a splitting headache and with her classmates being loud she was about this  _close_ to snap at them.

 Before she could open her mouth, the sound of the door slamming against the wall made the chatter die down instantly. People turned around to stare at where the noise came from and there she stood, a hoodie thrown over the school uniform that hid her face with a backpack on one shoulder.

“Y/n how nice of you to grace us with your presence-” said the Teacher who was sitting on his desk with a book in his hand “-Its almost eleven in the morning you might as well just came after lunch break” his voice dripping with sarcasm. The girl didn’t answer and just walked over to her desk and sat down. Yoonji has never been more grateful, for having a lazy Teacher that often dismissed the class with “self study” so that he could read his books, than she was right now.

As soon Y/n laid her head on the table, Yoonji jumped up and walked over to the tall girl. “Where have you been?” she asked , her voice icy but laced with worry. Y/n ignored her, but yoonji knew she was awake, as the girl’s breathing wasn’t deep and regular indicating that  she was awake.

 Slamming  her hands on the desk making Y/n flinch and slowly look at the black haired girl. purple colors bloomed around her left eye and her lip busted making Yoonji wonder where she has been and what happened to her. Yet she still  leaned in and growled quietly “Do you realize how many fucking times i have waited for you to show up but you never came?”

Y/n’s didn’t answer, her face emotionless as if she didn’t just hear the question. Yoonji leaned down even further their faces inches away from each other and said “I don’t give a fuck whats going on with you, but what i’m not going to let you do is get me in trouble with the principal just because you decided its time to have turf wars.” after that she backed away. 

As soon the words left Yoonji’s mouth she wanted to smack herself as she saw how Y/n’s jaw tightened  

The whole thing she said was a lie, she didn’t care if she would get in trouble with the principal, she didn’t care about her grades but  _what_ she did care about was Y/n’s safety. But yet here she was making everything worse. And apparently she hit a sensitive spot, as the girls demeanor changed instantly. “Oh so this is what it was  _all_ aboutyou not getting in trouble with the principal huh?” Y/n asked mockingly and cocked her head to the side with an eyebrow raised.

“Of course-” Yoonji retorted , once again her mouth was a faster than her brain and she asked herself why for once she couldn’t shut up. At that Y/n laughed bitterly and leaned back into her chair, her eyes piercing through Yoonji.

 ’‘As you said i  _don’t_ care if you get in trouble with the big shot’’ said Y/n and stood up , threw her bag over her shoulder “- Tell him that i’m not attending school anymore and that he can shove up his reputation ,or whatever the fuck he wants, up his ass i don’t care.” As she stood at the Classroom door she glanced at the girl “I guess it was _nice meeting you Yoonji.”_

That day was three months ago, that Y/n walked out of Yoonji’s life.Three months ago where Yoonji fucked up everything. It would be a lie to say that she was over the heartbreak, if you could call it that ,it wasn’t like they were dating or an item. Yet Yoonji still felt like the world turned into monochrome colors, everything felt the same not even sleep could save her as she kept on having dreams about Y/n.

She was scared, not for herself she had security guards that followed her almost everywhere, but for the h/c colored girl. Even if she couldn’t see her anymore she did hope that Y/n was safe, her biggest fear was that one day she’d watch the news and they show Y/n’s body cause she got murdered or beaten to death by someone.

She knew that Y/n didn’t have any blood relatives that were alive or lived nearby so the only person who she hoped that had some information about her whereabouts was Tae-hui. Thats how she found herself in front of the same door, that belonged to the rundown house.

 After she knocked the door opened and Tae-hui stood in front of her ,the pink hair color gone replaced with a bright orange. “Oh its you again, what do you want?” she asked, a bored expression on her face while  she leaned against the door.

“Please tell me you know where Y/n is” Yoonji said and tightened her grip on her bag. “Y/n? i haven’t seen her for months now i thought you knew where she was?” The orange haired girl replied with a raised eyebrow. 

“the last time i saw her was three months ago in class but ever since  she disappeared into air.” At that Tae-hui’s expression changed from boredom to worried in seconds. “Are you sure?” she asked and pushed herself away from the door ,standing straight. Yoonji nodded in reply and at that Tae-hui cursed out loud.

“Fuck i told her to fucking watch out when she’s out but as always she doesn’t listen” the girl muttered under her breath and ran her hand through her hair. Yoonji paled at that, making her feel as if her worst fear came true.

 She rummaged around her bag, took a pencil and paper and wrote down something. A few seconds later she packed the things back into her bag and gave Tae-hui the ripped paper. “Call me when you find her, even if its at three o'clock in the morning  i don’t care if it cost money  just please call me when you know where she is” “I will” the orange haired girl replied and gave her a tight lipped smile.

Yoonji hated Gala’s , she hated how the old men would lust after young girls, she hated the mindless chatter, she hated how people cheated on each other but then still lived together for the sake of money.

Yoonji hated being rich, don’t get me wrong she loved the money and getting front seats to fashion shows and being able to buy whatever she wants, but she hated everything else that came with it. She didn’t get the point of why those type of parties were held , neither did she understand why she had to attend almost every single one of them with her parents when they were the one mostly talking. 

It took a lot of fighting to convince her parents for her to not have to wear dresses at the gala’s. In her eyes they were unpractical and most of the time ugly. Which is why she’d mostly appear in either designer women suits or other designer outfits that included pants.

Two hours into the party she started to get bored, not as if she wasn’t before because she was, but it had gotten to the point where she was about to look for her parents to tell them that she’d be going back when her phone rang. As she took her phone out of her elegant pouch she saw that it was an unknown number, the only person it could be was Tae-hui since Yoonji didn’t give out her phone number that easily.

Hope and fear over took her as she clicked on the green button, moving to a place that was less crowded,  and instantly hearing the orange haired girl’s voice. “Yoonji? oh god Yoonji where are you please tell me you can come as soon as possible”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this chapter and id love to hear your opinions on it!!! also the requests are open so please leave some in the comment section!


End file.
